onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 832
Chapter 832 is titled "Germa Kingdom". Cover Page Color Spread: The Straw Hats in swimwear with a flamingo. An inscription on the boat where Robin, Franky and Usopp rides comes with a statement "Why join the Navy if you can be a pirate?" Short Summary In the Seducing Woods on Whole Cake Island, Nami, Chopper and Carrot are attacked by a member of the Big Mom Pirates. They find their way back to Luffy as he fights his mirrored self, but when they attempt to leave the forest, they find themselves returning constantly to the same spot. "Luffy" grabs Nami, and reveals herself to be Charlotte Brûlée. Meanwhile, beside Whole Cake Chateau, the Germa Kingdom is shown gradually converging. Inside its royal castle, Sanji and Vinsmoke Reiju discuss their past and the upcoming wedding, before being interrupted by their father. Long Summary In the Seducing Woods on Whole Cake Island, the living wildlife whisper among themselves, wondering if the Sanji Retrieval Team has noticed them and saying that "Madam Brûlée" is playing with the pirates. Meanwhile, Nami, Chopper, and Carrot run from the crane-riding rabbit Randolph, whom Carrot says is not a mink despite its appearance. Randolph spins its spear over its head, and Carrot flips back toward it as she attacks it with Electro. Carrot notes that Randolph cannot use Electro, proving it is not a mink, and Nami tells Carrot not to get separated from them. Carrot electrocutes the crane with Electro as she runs back to Nami and Chopper, and Randolph leaps off its downed steed. Randolph hurls its spear at the pirates, and they dodge it as they run into the buried giant again; the spear ends up stabbing the giant in the back of the head. Chopper remarks that the giant makes a good landmark, meaning that they are getting closer to Luffy. When they relocate Luffy, who is still fighting his reflection, Nami tells him that they need to head back to the coast. Luffy agrees to go back with them as he and his reflection run in opposite directions. The Sanji Retrieval Team approaches the damaged donut bridge, but one of the Luffys suddenly calls out to the rest of the team; the other Luffy, the one with the team, immediately clamps his mouth shut. The Luffy with the team wonders where Sanji is, but Nami replies that they are not sure that the person they saw was really Sanji. Suddenly, the Sanji Retrieval Team runs into the buried giant again, which shocks and confuses both the team and the giant. They decide to turn around and go back over the river, but end up face-to-face once more with the giant. Nami tries to understand how they are looping back continuously to the same spot, when she suddenly sees the living flora in front of her moving around. Nami realizes that there was never a path back to the coast to begin with, and everything in the forest starts coming to life around them. "Luffy's" expression changes as he tells Nami what the Seducing Woods really are; he then transforms into Charlotte Brûlée, the 8th daughter of the Charlotte Family, and grabs Nami. Brûlée remarks that Nami's and Carrot's beautiful faces make her want to slice them up with her fingernails. Meanwhile, in Lake Aprico beside Whole Cake Chateau, a Germa 66 ship sails into the port. The single ship then converges with a much larger platform suspended above other interlocked ships; collectively, the country on the platform is introduced as the Germa Kingdom, the country ruled by the Vinsmoke Family and the only maritime country in the world. The vast majority of the kingdom's citizens are shown to be male Germa 66 soldiers, who train constantly every day. From the balcony of the Kingdom's royal castle, a pensive Sanji looks down at the training soldiers before turning to his elder sister, Reiju, and asking her how long she intends to sit in his room. Reiju responds that they have not seen each other in 13 years, and yet he still gives her the cold shoulder. Sanji replies irritably that he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with their family anymore, and expresses distaste at the family's choice of interior decoration: a large picture on the wall that showed their father standing over four decapitated kings. Reiju explains that the picture was taken during the Conquest of Four Nations, which showcased their father's dream of regaining the family's ancestral dominion over the entire North Blue. Reiju questions Sanji as to why he would want to foresake his royal status and live a mundane pirating life, telling him that he could live a life of luxury and be served by his own personal maids. Reiju continues, stating that Sanji would have access to the wealth, power and devoted soldiers gained from their family's generations of strength, but Sanji reiterates once more that he has no intention of marrying Charlotte Pudding. As they converse, a voice from outside the room calls to the "commander", who responds that he is heading to Sanji's room. Suddenly, the Vinsmoke patriarch, Vinsmoke Judge, enters the room and is greeted by Reiju. Judge asks Sanji if he is intent on giving him a hard time, but Sanji retorts by calling him a "bastard" and refusing to acknowledge Judge as his father. Judge asks if Sanji did something to Yonji, despite Yonji's formidable strength, and Sanji simply replies that he must just be stronger. Judge then calls on Sanji to step outside, and to settle their quarrel using physical force. Quick References Chapter Notes *The rabbit knight from the previous chapter is revealed to be named Randolph. **He is confirmed by Carrot to not be a mink. *The fake Luffy from the previous chapter is revealed to be Charlotte Brûlée, the 8th daughter of Big Mom. *The Germa Kingdom is shown to be an ocean-going kingdom, which is made up of the several ships of the Germa 66. *There was a major incident in which the Vinsmoke Family defeated four kings in North Blue, called the Conquest of Four Nations. *Sanji is reunited with Yonji, Reiju, and their father, Vinsmoke Judge, who is introduced for the first time. **It is revealed that Sanji left his family 13 years ago. **It is implied that Sanji overpowered Yonji in a fight. **According to Reiju, Judge's dream is to conquer North Blue once again. *The edge of Reiju's right eye is shown and it appear as so her right eyebrow does not curl left like her right one, and most of her siblings. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 832